This research has as its objective, a study of the mental health aspects of gang culture an activity among Black Youth. It proposes a film study methodology to explore divergent perspectives to understand the nature of the problem and probable solutions. The T.V. film mass media appears to be the better approach to policy makers, program developers, the mental health professions, related disciplines and the public The study will include several significant social system, i.e., family, school, administration of justice, and health. It is significant that the mass media and the mental health areas work together within the community for the goal of reducing or eliminating this social problem.